


Degrassi: Exposed

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Degrassi Misc/Crossovers [20]
Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Model, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Bedrooms, Community: comment_fic, Court Cases, Courtrooms, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Gen, Modeling, Money, Party, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Restaurants, Trials, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Emma gets tired of her current job, and goes with Manny to find a new one. It gets carried away to the point where Emma is sneaking out in the mornings. What Emma is doing could be dangerous, and her love for attention gets her in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> My friend LiZ-Rox (now called [lizwrites](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1131889/lizwrites/)) on FanFiction.Net said I was more than welcome to post this Degrassi story, [Degrassi: Exposed](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3930638/1/Degrassi_Exposed/), on here. :) What would I do without her?
> 
> What would you do if you were tired of your current job, and set out to find a new one? Well, in this Degrassi story, Emma Nelson finds out the answer the hard way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick of her job at a restaurant with Mrs. Henderson snapping at her, Emma, along with Manny decides to find a new job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first chapter of Degrassi: Exposed. :) Hope you like this story.

"Excuse me, but I said Dr. Pepper, not root beer," a woman with a stern look on her face said, pointing to her drink.

Emma apologized. "Sorry, ma'am. I'll get it right away."

Emma and Manny worked together as waitresses in a new restaurant in town. Right now, life at work was hectic. Mrs. Henderson, the owner and manager, expected everything to be perfect, so the restaurant would make a good impression.

Emma brought the woman her drink, and went back behind the counter. She thought she had gotten away with it, but Mrs. Henderson called out to her, clearly upset. "Miss Nelson! That's twice this week, am I correct?"

Emma replied, "Yes, ma'am, I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"It had better not. At least not if you want your total paycheck this week," Mrs. Henderson said sternly. She clicked her tongue, and walked away.

Emma sighed, and Manny looked at her sympathetically. At the moment, Emma was looking for a new job, one that paid well, but was also fun. She didn't know what she wanted to do, but anything really, was better than this. A little alarm rang, signaling Emma and Manny's shift was over. They pulled off their name tags, and quickly walked out.

"That place is horrible," Manny said, pulling her hair into a tight ponytail.

"Tell me about it. Didn't you see Mrs. Henderson yelling at me? She expects nothing less than perfection," Emma sighed as she unlocked the car.

Back at Emma's house, the girls went into their room and flipped through magazines full of job offers. "Ooh! Look, Manny!" Emma pointed to an ad.

"Modeling? What the hell, Emma?" replied Manny upon seeing the ad.

"Okay, maybe not the best choice, but it pays well."

"Fine. We can check it out, but I'm not promising anything."

Emma pulled her car into the narrow driveway of Enna Mae Rodgers, the owner and manager of Mae's Models. Before Emma could knock on the door, it was opened. A thin woman with a perfect tan, and perfectly curled brown hair opened it. It was Enna Mae; she looked even better in person! Emma looked at her, and noticed she was supposed to be talking. "Miss Rodgers, I'm Emma Nelson, and this is my friend Manny Santos. We saw your ad in the newspaper-"

"And you wanted to apply for a job, right? Well, come on in."

They entered the huge house, and everything was in perfect order. There was fruit on the table, and flower pots on the shelves. They sat down, and filled out forms for what seemed like hours. When they had finished, Enna Mae shuffled through the papers, and simply said, "You'll start tomorrow. Be here by 7:30am, no later, and I'll introduce you to the other girls."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, that Mrs. Henderson. She's one of those characters that I love to dislike with a passion. I would definitely tell her that expecting perfection at something the first time around isn't a good idea. And, making mistakes is part of human nature, too. We all make mistakes; that's how we learn.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated, of course. Thanks. :)


	2. The New Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma accepts the new job...

The next morning, Emma and Manny arrived promptly at 7:30. Mrs. Rodgers showed them inside, and introduced them to the three other models. Carly, a tall, thin woman of about 19, wore a green minidress that brought out her stunning green eyes, she had her short black hair spiked with gel, and her lips were a violent red. Claire, a redhead, had her medium length hair curled, and she wore a strapless black dress, and high heels. The shortest of them all was Sara, a blonde. Her hair was in a braided bun, and she wore a light blue dress. Mrs. Rodgers showed Emma and Manny to a dressing room, which had a gigantic closet in it. Manny chose a short yellow dress, with yellow high heels and a yellow necklace. She held it up against her and looked in the mirror. As she was about to put it on, she threw it down.

"This is stupid, Em."

"It can't be nearly as stupid as getting drunk around Peter and a camera."

"Whatever. I'm outta here."

"Manny, wait. It's for the money."

"Yeah, and I'm not gonna expose myself to a bunch of people just for money. I'm leaving, Emma, whether you're with me or not."

Emma gave Manny a look of disgust as she walked out of the room. She held up a smooth green dress to herself in the mirror and smiled. When she was finished, she wore the silky green dress that went to her knees, her blonde hair was curled, and her eyelids matched the dress. When Emma came out of the room, there was a small round of applause, she took a mock bow and laughed. Around 10:00 PM, Emma stumbled out, laughing and waving goodbye. She'd had two beers, and didn't notice Manny. As she pulled open the front door, Manny stopped her.

"If you think you're driving like that, you're crazy," Manny said, putting an arm on the car door.

"Manny, what are you doing here? You left hours ago."

"Oh really? Where'd you think I'd get a ride?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly, because you didn't care. Just get in." Manny rolled her eyes after saying this, and got into the driver's seat.


	3. The Runway Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manny takes a disliking to Emma's job after she sees her on stage at a runway show.

The next day, at breakfast, Spike asked where the girls had been last night.

"The movies," Emma said quickly, giving Manny a look.

Manny rolled her eyes, but Spike didn't notice. After eating, Emma asked Manny to drop her off at Mrs. Rodgers' house; she was quitting her waitress job.

"How are you getting home?"

"Oh, I'll get a ride with the girls," Emma said.

Manny grabbed her purse and headed out to the car. Emma followed. Emma waved as she got out of the car, and Manny muttered a goodbye. At work, things were the usual. Mrs. Henderson was in a good mood, however, so Manny took a chance and asked to be off early.

"Off early? Well, I guess if you come in early tomorrow and wash dishes, it would make up for it."

Manny thanked her boss and left. Emma definitely owed her one; washing dishes was a horrible chore at the restaurant, and there were so many to clean. Manny pulled Emma's car into Edna Mae Rodgers' driveway and waited. She sat there for about ten minutes, and saw Claire and Emma come out together, clearly drunk. When Emma saw Manny's car, she frowned and walked over. She said goodbye to Claire, and got in.

"I told you I'd get a ride," Emma said, sounding upset.

"With Claire? She's just as drunk as you are!"

"It really upsets me that you won't trust me."

"Upsets you? Didn't you even notice that I had to get off work early? And for that, I have to come in early and do the dishes tomorrow!"

"Well, you shouldn't have came."

"Well, sorry if I didn't want to have to see your dead body on the news after you got in a car accident because you were drunk!"

About a week later, Emma had her first runway show. She was excited, and even more so because Manny had agreed to come watch.

She stood in the back room chattering on with the other models, and getting dressed and made up for her first appearance.

"Emma, you do understand that you'll have to dress quick, right? There's only four models, and it goes by fast," Mrs. Rodgers warned, and Emma nodded.

Manny got into her own car and drove to the local club, where Emma's first model show was being held. She had finally agreed to come, after much persuading from Emma. As the show was beginning, Manny stood up and crossed her arms. She took a deep breath and waited for Emma to come out. The first time wasn't so bad; Emma had on a black miniskirt and a red spaghetti strap top. As the rounds went by, it got worse. Soon, the models came out in spandex shorts and sports bras. The final round, Emma came out wearing a long white coat that went down to her knees. At the end of the catwalk, she ripped it open, revealing a laced bra, and a matching thong. She turned around and swayed her butt a little before walking back. The crowd, made up mostly of men, Manny noticed, was whistling, clapping, and cheering. She stood there in this crowd of crazy people, and shook her head. In the parking lot, she ran into Emma.

"Manny, wait!" Emma called.

She turned around on her heel, and put her hands on her hips.

"How'd you like the show? I didn't see you clapping!"

 _"Clapping?_ You expected me to clap? Yay! Woohoo! My best friend's standing there almost naked in front of people she doesn't know! Yaaay! _Go, Emma!"_ Manny screamed sarcastically.

"You know what, Manny? I think you're jealous!"

"Jealous of what? Jealous that I'm missing out on being a slut in front of a hundred people?"

Emma made an angry face and walked away.

"I can't believe you, Emma!" Manny yelled after her. She walked to her car, shaking her head.

Back at home, Spike served dinner.

"Is something wrong, girls? You haven't talked to each other for an hour."

"Nothing's wrong," Emma said, glaring at Manny.

When dinner was over, Emma went downstairs, and Manny faked like she was leaving, but she helped Spike clear the table.

"Spike, there **is** something wrong. There's something I want you to see. It's too hard to explain, but I need you to come with me somewhere tomorrow."

Spike nodded. She and Archie shared a confused look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course... :)


	4. Bringing Emma's Mother into the Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Manny goes to Emma's next runway show, she brings Emma's mother with her.

A few days later, Manny skipped work to go to Emma's next model show. Emma had thanked her a million times, but Manny knew she wouldn't be thanking her later. She knew she'd be in trouble at work, of course, but Manny felt she had to help Emma.

Manny drove, Spike in the passenger seat, to the club where it was being held. At first, Spike laughed, clapped, and cheered for her daughter. Then she saw what was happening. Before she knew it, she watched, with her own eyes, her daughter come onstage with nothing but a thong on, and covering her breasts.

"Oh my God, this is worse than last time!" Manny exclaimed.

Spike started to leave, and Manny caught up with her. In the hallway, they broke out into a run, and ran backstage.

"You need to get out of here immediately, ma'am!" Mrs. Rodgers hollered.

"I'm Emma's mother!" Spike screamed back.

Emma appeared, and Spike looked at her.

"At least you're _wearing_ something this time!" Emma's mother yelled.

"You brought my mom here, Manny? How could you? After all I've done for you, working hard to get you free tickets!"

"How hard **you've** worked? Free tickets are nothing to me! Just another way to see my best friend exposed and embarrassing herself! **I've** been the one working! I always get up early to take you to your stupid meetings, even though I have work! **I** leave work early to take you to get drunk with your other friends, even though you treat me like crap when I pick you up! _I_ pick you up every time you have a stupid meeting because if I don't, I know you'll find a ride home with your drunk friends, and you'll probably end up dead! _I_ do dishes every day now, and put up with Mrs. Henderson screaming at me every single day, just to go see you get naked in front of strangers! You think **you** work hard? That is the biggest load of shit I've ever heard! I can't believe you're supposed to be my best friend!"

Emma glared at Manny, and followed her mom out into the parking lot. Spike drove her daughter home in Emma's car, and Manny drove her own car home.

Manny slept on the couch that night. In the morning, she woke up to find Emma on the phone.

"What are you doing up so early?" Manny muttered after Emma ended her phone conversation and hung up.

"Quitting my job. I'm sorry, Manny. I guess I just got caught up in it," Emma replied.

Manny smiled at her and hugged her.

"Do you think Mrs. Henderson would let me have my job back?" Emma asked, with a half smile.

"Screw Mrs. Henderson. I heard there's job offers at the restaurant just across the street from here."

"Wanna go check it out?" Emma suggested, smiling.

"I thought you'd never ask," Manny replied, grinning also.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


	5. One Week Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma sneaks out, gets into trouble and is saved by Manny.

The next day, Emma and Manny went into the new restaurant. However, much to their disgust, it turned out to be a **stripping** bar. So with that, the girls left, and decided they might as well deal with their current job. At work the next morning, they ran into Miss Henderson.

"Well, well, look who's returned from strip-modeling!" the old lady taunted. Emma gave Manny a look of disbelief, but Miss Henderson stopped her. "Oh, don't look at your friend here. Try the newspapers!"

Emma picked up a newspaper and flipped through the pages. She read an article about the recent shows, and how a new model had brought many new fans. After reading this, Emma acted upset, but inside realized she had to go back.

A week later, Manny awoke to a noise that sounded like clanking metal. She rubbed her eyes and looked across the room. Her eyes widened. Emma was halfway through the trap door she had used to sneak out of since she was twelve. When the door clicked shut, and Emma was outside, Manny got up and quietly snuck out of the metal door, being sure not to make any noise. Outside, she saw Emma get into her car. When she pulled out of the driveway, Manny ran to her car, shielded by newly planted bushes in the front yard. For ten minutes, Manny followed Emma in her car. She glanced at the time; it was 5:35. Manny knew exactly where Emma was headed - Enna Mae Rodgers' house. Manny sighed, rolling her eyes in disbelief. So this was where Emma had been all of those mornings for the past week.

Manny sat in her car until it was 10 AM. It was then that she decided she needed to use the bathroom... _now_. She didn't want to use a bush, but she knew she couldn't risk going inside. When she finished doing her business, she crept up to a window and peered in. A wild party was going on; at least fifty people were there! She crept over to the next window, peered in, and saw a couple latched together on a bed. Manny grimaced and turned away. When she turned, an image of the girl came back into her mind. She looked familiar... it was Emma!

Manny knew she shouldn't be spying on her friend, but she glanced back. Emma, who was on the bottom, had a look of sheer terror on her face, and looked like she was in tremendous pain. The man gave an evil smile as Emma dug her nails into his flesh, tears running down her cheeks. Emma's voice couldn't be heard through the thick, soundproof glass, but it looked like she was screaming _'stop, please!'_ over and over again.

Manny ran to the front door, but it was locked. She tried knocking, but no one could hear her over the thundering music inside. Manny went back to the window. The man now had a beer bottle in his hand. Emma let out a scream, and her eyes widened, as the man wound up, and then broke the bottle full of beer over her head. Emma's eyes closed, and her face went white. The man took advantage of her. Manny ran, full speed, and yanked on the back door. When it wouldn't give in, she found a big rock and bashed the glass in. The noise turned into silence, as everyone turned to Manny, a look of horror spread around the room.

"I'm really sorry about the window, but there's no time for this! Someone is getting **raped**!"

The crowd didn't believe Manny, but she was indignant. She ran up the stairs, not having any time for the people who stared after her as they couldn't believe what she had said, and pulled open every door until she approached one that was locked. The doors were also soundproof, and the man inside the locked door could not hear the commotion going on outside in the hall. Manny pounded her fists on the door until the man opened it a crack.

"Do you mind? I'm kind of busy!" he said, annoyed.

Manny ran into the muscular man and knocked him down, her anger now turning into adrenaline. She pulled open the door, and the crowd walked in, and saw Emma, who lay unconscious on the bed, naked, and exposed. A woman rushed into the room a moment later with a wet towel and helped revive Emma, while Manny covered her up. Two strong men held down the rapist, while someone called for the police and an ambulance. The police arrived, and took order.

They handcuffed the man, took him out of the house and hauled him into a police car. They told everyone to go home, except the witnesses of the actual event. Everyone left, and Enna Mae Rodgers appeared; she was angry because she couldn't clean her house up, as it was being used for evidence. Paramedics came in and took Emma away on a stretcher. Manny was about to leave, but a policeman stopped her.

"Miss, I'll need your name, number, and address, so we can talk more about this later today."

"Actually, officer, if you have the time, I'd like to talk now," Manny said, still shaken, but wanting to do everything possible to help Emma.

"Alright, I'll drive you downtown and interview you there," he replied kindly.

"Thank you," she smiled, and his return smile told her she was welcome.

In the interview room, Manny sat across from the officer, while he asked multiple questions.

"Your name, ma'am?"

"Manuella Santos, or Manny."

"Yes, and Manny, what is your relationship with the victim?"

"She's my best friend, and I live with her in her parents' house."

When the long interview was over, the officer thanked Manny. "Miss Santos, know that every question I asked today, and more, will be asked in court. Your friend's parents have been informed about the incident, and have been instructed to get a lawyer. Feel free to call any time, if you remember anything important, or have any questions."

"Thank you, officer."

"You're welcome," he replied.

The policeman called a taxi, which drove Manny home. When she walked in the door, Spike stood there, in tears, and Archie sat on the couch, his face white, sitting next to his wife, holding her in his arms. Spike got up and hugged Manny, who, by now, was also crying.

"The doctors called, and said it was okay to go see Emma, but we wanted to wait for you, to make sure you were all right," Spike said, her voice cracking.

"Manny, you are fine, aren't you?" Archie asked, concerned.

Manny nodded, tears flowing down her cheeks. Archie drove Manny and Spike to the hospital, looked up Emma's room number, and walked down the long, narrow hallway. At her room, the nurse was just leaving, and smiled sympathetically at Emma's parents. Manny was the first one in. Emma was awake, and smiled faintly at Manny.

"Oh, Emma! I should have went and got you out of there right when I got there! I'm so sorry! How could I have let this happen?" Manny burst into tears.

"Manny, it wasn't _your_ fault. **I** probably would have yelled at you, like I have been doing a lot lately. I'm sorry I put you through this."

Manny hugged Emma, and Spike and Archie did the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, as it helps me to write more stories, of course. :)


	6. The Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manny and Emma tell their sides of what happened, and Emma wins the court case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the sixth and last chapter of Degrassi: Exposed. I hope you liked reading this story as much as I did with posting it. :)

Months later, the final court case was scheduled. Today was the day Manny and Emma and many other witnesses of the event would have to sit before the jury. Emma and Manny sat nervously, fidgeting, with linked arms, and watched people testify against the man who had raped Emma. No one had seen the event, but they had seen Manny's entrance, and one person even heard Emma's screams from next door. Finally, it was Manny's turn to testify. Emma squeezed her hand and Manny walked up. She swore "to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help her God", and sat down. The defense lawyer bombarded her with questions.

"Name?"

"Manny, or Manuella Santos."

"Relationship with the victim?"

"She's my best friend, and roommate."

"You two share a house?"

"Yes. Well, we live in her parents' house."

"Right, and Miss Santos, what exactly happened the day Emma was supposedly raped?"

"I caught her sneaking out of the house at about 5:20 in the morning, and I followed her. When she went into Enna Mae Rodgers' house, I sat in my car until around 10 in the morning."

"What made you leave your car?"

"I had to go to the bathroom."

"Right, and then what?"

"I didn't want to go inside, and risk Emma seeing me and getting mad, so I went behind a bush. Afterwards, I wanted to know what was going on inside, so I looked through a window. I saw a wild party, and was concerned, so I moved onto the next window, to look for Emma, but it turned out to be a couple having sex. I looked away, but realized the woman was Emma.

"I saw her face, and she looked pained, and when I looked at her again, it looked like she was saying 'stop, please!'

"I went to the front door to get in and help her, but it was locked, so I went back to see if she was still okay. Then I saw the man had a full beer bottle, and he hit her over the head with it. She went unconscious, and that's when I found a rock and threw it through the glass back door. People didn't believe me when I shouted that someone was being raped, so I ran upstairs and opened doors until I came to a locked one. He opened the door when I pounded on it, and I knocked him down, and tried to help Emma."

"Now, this man you knocked down, he's a pretty big guy. You want to tell me how exactly a small girl like you could knock him down?"

"I have no idea. I was really mad, and I wanted to save my best friend," Manny replied, a serious tone in her voice.

"Adrenaline rush," the defense lawyer remarked. "Thanks; that's all."

Manny stood up, and walked back to Emma. The judge, an elderly man, called Emma to the witness stand, and the defense lawyer questioned her.

"You are Emma Nelson, correct?"

"Yes," Emma responded.

"Have you been tested for pregnancy and any sexually transmitted diseases?"

"Yes."

"And the results?"

"Negative on both."

"When this man had sex with you, did he use a condom?"

"No."

"Did you ever, at any point, through the whole time you were with him, say anything about wanting to have sex or anything that indicated you wanted to have sex?"

"No."

"Is there proof that this man actually did have sex with you?"

"Yes."

The bailiff brought it to the judge, who nodded at the lawyer. He went on. "Did you have anything to drink that morning?"

"No."

"I've heard that you have drank at many other parties, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"What stopped you this time?"

"I don't drink alcohol in the morning; it hurts my stomach. Plus, I knew I had to go to work later on that day, and wanted to show up sober and with a clear head."

The lawyer nodded, and then asked, "Do you recall anything that happened that morning?"

"Only up until I got hit with the bottle."

"Would you mind telling us all what happened?"

"One morning, which was about a week before the party and after I had quit my job as a model, I read an article in the news about how I, the new model, was attracting so many customers. I decided, stupidly, that I had to go back. I started sneaking out every morning, to do the morning shows, and I was welcomed back. Then I received an invitation to this party. I decided to go, since I didn't think Manny noticed I was gone every morning. I went, and after about two hours while I was there, I met a really cute guy. He asked me to dance, so I did. He said he wanted to dance in a more quiet place - he told me that, for some reason or another, he didn't like the music.

"I followed him to an empty room, and after five minutes, he started taking my clothes off. I objected, but he threw me on the bed. I begged him to stop, but instead of respecting my wishes, he ignored me. It was an hour later that he had taken all of my clothes off, and jumped on me. I was no match for him, but I tried to fight anyway. I dug my nails into his arms, screamed and kicked, but nothing worked. He said he was tired of me messing around, and he went to get a beer bottle. He was about to drink from it. When I tried to get up, he caught me, threw me back on the bed and raised the bottle in the air. I saw it coming down, and heard it crack like an egg. It was then that everything went black."

The lawyer nodded, and sat down. The court was dismissed on a recess, and when they returned, the jury read the votes. "Guilty, innocent, guilty, guilty, guilty, guilty, innocent, innocent, guilty, guilty."

The judge cleared his throat, and then spoke. "The jury has voted guilty, and there is enough evidence to prove that this young woman was raped. I hereby sentence this man to prison for four years, with no bail, and probation for a year. Also, he can pay for the hospital bills. Court is dismissed."

With that, he banged his gavel, stepped off of his chair, and left. Emma, Spike, Archie, and Manny gathered in a group hug, while the police brought handcuffs out and handcuffed the rapist.

"Thank you, Manny. Thank you so much," Emma said, tears of joy pouring down her face.

"Emma, I'm just glad you're okay," her best friend said, hugging Emma tightly. "After all, what are best friends for if they can't get themselves or each other out of a jam?"

"I agree," replied Emma. Archie and Spike exchanged smiles, as though they couldn't agree more and had been thinking the same thing - which they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
